It is increasingly common that consumers pay for many of their expenses using credit cards, bankcards or like instruments rather than using cash or checks. Consumers do this because they find it more convenient that sending cash or checks. Using credit cards in this fashion is also desirable because the consumer can borrow using his/her credit card when personal funds are low, and also because an itemized list of payments is generated each month.
Some clubs, merchants or service providers may require fixed payments on a periodic basis, such as weekly, monthly, semi-annually, and so forth. In the case of a club, such as a health club, a consumer may be required to send dues each month. Using a credit card, the consumer may send in a payment slip each month with the credit card number, expiration date and a signature authorizing the charge to the consumer's credit card. Or the consumer may call the club's place of business to give like information verbally over the phone. Or the consumer may contact the club to give like information using a home computer accessing the Internet.
In each case the consumer is relieved of the inconvenience of sending cash, checks or the equivalent. Yet in each case the consumer still must initiate the transaction each month by mail, telephone or computer. For the customer associated with a number of clubs requiring periodic payments, this may involve a significant, number of transactions for the consumer to initiate each week or month. Moreover, since payment due dates may differ for each club, the consumer cannot make the overall task more efficient by doing all the payments at once unless he/she is willing to pay some bills early or some bills late. Thus, this approach to paying bills using a credit instrument has significant shortcomings for the consumer.
From the perspective of the club, processing credit card information is advantageous since processing tends to be easier than for checks. However, there are still significant shortfalls. The club must await the submission of payment from the consumer for each cycle. Sometimes consumers will be late in contacting the club to submit their credit card information. Sometimes communication lapses will result in incorrect information being submitted to the club, such as when the consumer fills in the wrong credit card information or a customer service representative misunderstands information given over the telephone.
And even when no such difficulties arise, the club still must initiate the transaction with the card provider by submitting a separate charge for each consumer on each payment cycle. For a club having hundreds or thousands of members, this may entail the initiation of hundreds or thousands of charges at different times. This is a significant disadvantage because of the time and costs imposed on the club. Additionally, charges may be imposed on the club and/or the card provider when an interchange processor is contacted for each transaction initiated by the club. Additionally, there may be communications difficulties in contacting a card provider bank or interchange to submit the charge, such as when a direct-dial connection fails or an Internet or like computer network connection fails.
Sometimes a consumer will give a club permission to bill his/her credit card on an ongoing basis so that the consumer does not have to initiate payment each cycle. While this may lighten the burden on the consumer somewhat, it does not eliminate the burden on the club, which still must submit a charge to the consumer's credit card each cycle. Moreover, the consumer must still engage in an initial transaction with each club, merchant or service provider, to grant this authorization to bill the consumer's credit card on a periodic basis. For the consumer wishing to give such authorization to multiple clubs, merchants or service providers, a series of separate transactions must be undertaken. This is a significant shortcoming.
Other problems and drawbacks also exist.